Powers of Emotions
by camoflaugegurl
Summary: This is not exactly a fanfic. but it's close enough. It is about a girl named Cassy who needs to control her powers or else...you can read some more rough drafts on fictionpress The sister site if you have a better name or any comments please send reviews
1. Chapter 1 Hellwood

**Chapter 1: Hellwood**

My breath ran in ragged pants; I was running I didn't care if they caught me; if they caught me, they would kill me. I had no real reason to live other than the love of my own life. No one would care if I died. I was an outsider, an outcast; no one even knew I existed.

"Give back that information." cried a man with dark brown hair and a strong constitution; he was one of the men chasing me for the things I stole from him.

I stopped, anger and rage boiled within me; I could feel my skin turning into the monstrous body it truly was. A sharp brown fur started to grow all over me, crawling over my skin as I reached my arms to look at my transformation. Claws grew in place of nails on my dirty, callused hands. My teeth sharpened and grew into long, screaming white fangs. I felt my eyes turn into deep pools of crimson red. "Idiots" I growled subconsciously, the monster was emerging. Slowly turning around, despite my efforts not to I turned to face the scientists. "_Run away_" I tried to say, but it was too late; my mouth had sealed itself shut. I turned to face them, and then; blackout.

When I woke up I was in a town. There was a broken, torn up sign; all that was left was the word:

**H E LL WOOD**

_Not a town why must these scientists like to experiment_. My mind wandered groggily; I sat up dizzily and pushed myself up with my arms. A twinge of pain cut through my mind as I got up groggily. A sharp pain dug into my side a seared through me. I looked down to see the source of the pain. All I saw was blood; my arm had been cut up by something. Four huge gashes were bleeding profusely and soaking my shirt in blood. I knew what had hurt me.

_Great, now I have to hurt myself to get back…_

_At least I stopped myself._

"Are you alright?" I heard a person cry. I made a sudden jump. A boy, around the age of seventeen, was _flying_ towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked when I recovered full conciseness, "Don't you know who attacked this village?" I shied away from him. Was he a scientist? I didn't want to transform again.

"Yes," he replied calmly while taking a small step towards me. "It was you."

I tried to scoot away again, but the only thing I managed to accomplish was skidding dirt towards him. I pushed my arm and legs faster, but they only built a small lump of hard earth between me and the boy.

"Do you turn into a monster and rampage often?" He chuckled. I didn't understand why he thought like I wouldn't-couldn't- hurt him. I pushed harder until my arms gave way underneath me and my back collapsed to the ground.

"Do you think I control this?" I screeched at him; he needed to get away from me; my blood was getting hot again.

"Calm down," The boy said. Instantly my muscles relaxed and my body cooled. I was still furious at him. Why didn't he leave?

"What did you just do to me?" I asked, scrambling my arms underneath me to push me to my feet.

"Do what?" he replied, taking a step away. A voice echoed in my head like an empty cave: _I can tell people to do stuff and they have to do it._

_Is that what he is thinking? I hear it like it's in my own head._ I whispered in my mind.

"What did you say?" I asked, forcing the thought out of my head.

"What?"

"Is that all you do? Interrogate people and make them do stuff-yes I heard you-or heard what you, though… I guess… Maybe I'm part monster that reads minds or something." I said angrily

"Well, I guess that's not a secret" He whispered to himself.

"Guess not." I agreed curtly "well, since we're both part monster, what's your name?"

"You first" he said fiercely, and he cocked his head towards the sky, his eyes shining like a burning, two piercing blue flames.

"Cassandra" I replied "and as you could see, I turn into a mutant monster freak every time I get mad. And you know what? I don't want to know your name; I'm leaving." As I got up, I felt weighted down, but I pushed myself to leave. I didn't want to hurt this boy, whoever-or whatever-he was. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"My name is William, but you can call me Will" He called after me. I stopped; that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't grasp why.

I started to leave again, I was going to walk away and forget I never met this boy. Maybe I would read information I stole, I needed to learn why I turned into a monster every time I got angry. That's reason I ran from the scientists, now dead scientists, I stole the information from their lab.

"Sto---"Will stopped mid-word "Bye." He finished "Be sure to fix up your side."


	2. Chapter 2 Flying

**Chapter 2: Flying**

I unfolded the small scrap of paper I stole from a lab. The information I stole would tell me which of my different emotions would apply different forms or powers to my body. I would have to learn the powers of each emotion so I could control it, or risk transforming again and I didn't want to transform, my own cowardly thoughts of death were the only thing that kept me burdening the world with my existence. I was about two miles away from town; and my feet throbbed painfully. As I rested it crossed my mind that now might be a good time to try a power.

I concentrated on every feeling I could be, except angry because I did not what to change into a monster again. I guessed that when I tried to be unbelievable happy, wings would sprout from my back; it had happened to me once before but a long time ago; I never knew it was because of some emotion. "Maybe if I could control my other feelings I could control my powers" I muttered. Then I smiled ruefully. Talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity.

I took a running start and pushed off into the air. My brand-new, metallic-white wings flapped to push me up and up. I felt so free that I could cry, for my life just then seemed perfect, nothing felt wrong in life at that moment. Like I wasn't a monster, like I was a human. Sadly, I knew it wasn't real otherwise why would I be flying. I closed my eyes and took a relaxing, deep breath; breathing in the fresh, untouched air.

It all went wrong from there. I was in a dazed state; I couldn't move no matter how hard I struggled to free my arms or legs. I couldn't think straight, all my thoughts raced and nothing made any sense, I saw a white room, then I saw woods, none of it made sense. I wanted to stop, but nothing helped me. I was just dreaming, falling…and screaming. I knew I was about to crash, I could feel the warmth of the earth right by my side where it would collide and my pitiful existence would end. Then, suddenly, the wind rushed up against my face, and I was flying again. "Look up" I heard a voice say.

I broke from the trance and looked up and saw Will. "How'd ya folla me?" I was barely able to mumble. "Shh," Will said. "Just sleep until we land." I had no choice but to obey. _Stupid power,_ I thought, and then I fell asleep.

**P.O.V. – Will**

She looked so peaceful while she was asleep; I just couldn't wake her. But I couldn't stay with her, for hers and my own good. Although Cassy probably forgot about me, I remembered her very clearly. We met when we were very little-I was about five, and she was three. We'd been thrown together in "the Lab", or so the scientists called it; I thought of it more like a torture facility. I was able to get out earlier than Cassy because I pretended not to breathe after a while. I learned they monitored muscle movements and athletic ability. I faked being weak so I could get out; I totally forgot to help Cassy.

I was just one-hundred feet from my hiding spot. I would leave Cassy there with a note telling her about a tracking device implanted in me; the reason I had to leave. Then I would leave her again, but I had been dying to tell her about a person who could possibly help her. I decided to include that in the letter as well.

As I landed with Cassy in my arms I quickly wrote the letter, and when I was placing it on the ground something grabbed my leg. I glanced down and saw a creature with a wolf's mouth and bird wings. It had a bird's legs instead of front legs and paws for its back legs. I froze.

A Creeper.

Creepers were vile little creatures that were created in the Lab, but one of them had gotten loose and then the lot of the half wolf half bird creatures had multiplied. I managed to fight it off; then I glanced over to the other side of the dark, musty cave. I looked around a single large blue-brown stalagmite and saw Cassandra where I had left her. She was surrounded by Creepers and they started to attack. She was awoke with a start and looked around to see the Creepers surrounding her. She was angry.

I flew out of the cave as fast as I could; I could stop her if she transformed into a monster and lost control, but it would be more effective if she was transformed. Only she could fight off all those creepers at once and survive.

I rolled my eyes at myself, marveling at the irony. Here I was, calling her a monster, and I was no better. No one but a monster could do what I did back at the Lab.

Before I left the Lab I'd pushed her into a machine. We had been running from the scientist; they were trying to perform tests on us. When I was running I pushed Cassy into a machine so I could get around her and save myself. It turned out that the machine I pushed her into to hide was the machine that gave her abilities; the changes that happened to her when she felt a certain emotions; an emotion that was connected to a monster, or power. It was all my fault. The thought made tears prickle uncomfortably behind my eyes, and then I opened my wings and dived into the cave. I didn't hear the squeal of the Creepers; maybe she had calmed down. Hopefully she wasn't hurting herself to regain conciseness.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Wounds

**Chapter 3: Battle Wounds**

**. – Cassandra**

_Get away from me _I was screaming in my head, I was surprised I hadn't blacked out yet. Kicking a screaming I batted the monsters away from me and tried to hit their vitals like their throat or heart, they had none that I could find, no matter how many times I hit one in the head they wouldn't die they just kept coming back and scratching or biting me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT???" I was finally able to scream after struggling for several minutes. I looked around for Will trying to see if he could explain but he was gone. I closed my eyes and started flaring my arms wildly batting more monsters away but they still were coming back. "Cassy no." I heard Will cry. I couldn't stop; I was tearing into my arms.

"STOP"

I settled down and opened my eyes. My hands were at my throat, covered in blood, I think I was about to kill myself just to end the pain that tarred into my arms. Blood was all over me, my arms, my torso, and my hands. I struggled to a wall and put all my weight on it to stand up taller. After many failed attempts I slumped down against the wall crying. "W…W…Will." I cried while my vision blurred.

"Help me."

Then I felt Will glided over to my side as I shrunk lower towards the ground.

"It's okay. I'm here" Will replied calmly while grasping a hold around my arms to keep me up.

"Are you okay Cass?"

"Yes" I whispered quietly right before we collapsed onto the ground of the cave "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Will replied while scooping me up by my legs, I was too tired to resist so I curled up in his arms for some reason I felt safe there.

"We should bandage your arms; you've already lost a lot of blood." Will said once he got fully to his feet. He grabbed a tighter hold on me and walked me to the edge of the cave and jumped, my energy was still not with me so I held a little tighter as we rose into the air.

Fifteen minutes passed as we flew towards a large white building. Will ducked my head down and descended towards the building but landed a few feet away. We entered through two large sliding doors above the doors a bright red sign read: Hospital; Emergency Room. As we entered a few people in white coats turned to look at us. My first instinct was bad, real bad. I had been taken to a place almost exactly like the lab, I started pushing on Will's chest, trying to free myself but my strength was still too weak and I had no means of freeing myself. Will tightened his grip on me and started walking towards a large brown circular desk. "May I help you?" A woman with long brown hair and eyes and a white headset said as she looked up from a computer. "Yes" Will responded calmly, I still struggled to get away from him but my arms started to sear with pain. "I need to have someone look at her arms, she fell down some public stairs and cut them up really bad." He continued holding me even tighter so I could barley move. The secretary stood up out of her seat and peered over the desk to look at my arms. "Oh dear," she said while sitting back down "I'll call a doctor right away to have him look at her." She turned to her computer and grabbed a plain white phone from behind the keyboard. "Dr. House?" She said into the receiver. A muffled "what?" came out of the phone from the other side. "I need you to find a doctor to look at some cuts on a lady's arm." The secretary continued. "You do it." The receiver chattered back and I heard the phone on the other end slam down, only a ringing dial tone reverberated through the air. "A doctor will be right with you" she said while picking up the phone and dialing again.

A few minutes later I still struggled against Will's hold, eventually she said "stop" and I quit pushing on him to get away. A broad shouldered man with rich blonde hair and a white jacket emerged from some large swinging doors and smiled at me and Will. "Come this way" he said "I have a room prepared for you." Will followed closely behind the doctor through the doors and into a room that was divided from another by a large white sheet. Will set me down on a bed and stepped back so the doctor could look at me. Before the doctor moved in front of him he said "It's okay, they aren't scientists." And the broad-shouldered doctor stepped in front of him. After a few minutes of poking and prodding the doctor let out a relieved sigh. "She's okay; she just needs a few stitches." Will nodded and stepped a little closer to me. The doctor left the alcove and strode over to a desk in the middle of the hallway. He returned moments later and injected some serum into me that numbed my arms and made them tingle. After he waited a minute he took out a needle and thread and stuck in into my skin. It didn't hurt as much as I would have though but it was still painful to watch so I turned my head and made gagging noises towards the opposite wall.

After the man inserted the needle in about 20 times he put the needle down and clasped his hands together. "All done" he said and helped me off the podium. When I stood up my head spun a little so I sat back down then gulped in a deep breath of air and stood again, I still felt dizzy but not as much. Will guided me out into the main room and walked us over to the secretary again. "How are you going to pay?" the lady asked and started pulling up files on the computer. Will pulled a couple hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and gave them to the secretary. "thanks" he mumbled and walked us out of the Hospital. After we walked a little farther from the building he took off towards the cave.


	4. Chapter 4 Sandwiches

**Chapter 4: Sandwiches**

The next morning Will woke me up by grasping me firmly on the shoulders and shaking me furiously.

What a wonderful way to start the morning.

After I grumbled myself awake I asked what time it was. He told me it was five thirty. I screamed at him and chased him around the cave. After chasing him around for two minutes he ended up flying out of the cave and hovering in the air. I yelled to him "CHEATER!" then went back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was around noon, Will was sitting by a large array of food and scarfing it all down.

"Hey, my food." I yelled at him, even though I just awoke I had never had any trouble getting up in the morning. I jumped up out of my sleeping bag and grabbed the bag of sweet-onion potato chips he was eating.

"Nope, my food, I went to the supermarket, _I _paid for the chips." Will said. Then he got up and grabbed the chips from me. I made a puppy dog face with my olive green eyes, in my attempts to get the potato chips back, I was hungry and I didn't have a lot to eat, most of the contents of my bag was eaten by me, or some gremlin that liked odd foods together. I rarely ever carried anything that someone other than me would eat. Things like ketchup with peanut butter.

Will just overlooked my eyes and kept on eating; he had no heart. So I went over to my backpack and looked through it to see if I could have something for lunch, all I found was half a jar of peanut butter. I had no spoons so I wiped my finger off with a dirty wipe that I found in the pack and stuck my finger in to start eating. Every now and again Will looked over towards me, and I glanced at him though we never made eye contact for more that a second. It gave me a weary feeling. I still didn't know where I knew him from.

My peanut butter was almost gone, and I was still hungry. My stomach growled like a lion that wasn't fed. I just stayed over in my corner and pretended to be content. I couldn't show any weakness, in case Will was a scientist in disguise or something.

At about one o'clock Will came beside me. "Want some food?" he asked, I made a quick glance over my shoulder to see him. He had the prettiest eyes; they were the palest shade of blue I had ever seen.

He said "Come on, I know you don't trust me," I started to open my mouth to tell him off; but he cut me off before I could say anything, he didn't even notice that I had had opened my mouth

"But," he pause "I know you are hungry, here, it's a sandwich, hope you like it." He finished.

He put a sandwich on a plate and slid it in front of me. "Eat up." I snapped my mouth shut, and turned away trying to resist the urge to eat the entire sandwich, the plate and all. Then he picked up the sandwich and spun around to break the sandwich in two. "If you don't trust me, I'll show this sandwich isn't drugged or anything." Then he took a bite out of the sandwich. He didn't twitch or go to sleep; he just crouched there, watching me with his light blue eyes. I still wouldn't eat it. Then he took the sandwich and forced it into my mouth, even though it was shut tight. This sandwich was turkey, and even though I didn't like turkey, this sandwich tasted so good. I willingly took the sandwich from him and ate to my fill; he had to make two more sandwiches too.

"Now do you trust me?" he asked after the third sandwich. I nodded, with another full bite of sandwich clumbering around in my mouth.

"Do you want to go out and eat for dinner?" Will asked me. Once I had swallowed my last sandwich I gulped down the last bits of turkey stuck between my teeth. I turned to see his mess of food, but it was almost all gone already, I had managed to eat an entire stock of food, that would last me a month, in one day.

My eyes opened wide extra food. Not to mention going out, in public!

"Sure? But I can't pay, I only have, like, a twenty dollar bill" I told him while swallowing the last lump of sandwich; it turned hard in my throat. Truth be told I was broke unless I worked the day before. "Where would we go?" I had never been to a restaurant or at least none that I knew of.

"Probably Friendly's. Have you ever been there?" Will asked.

"No I've never been to a restaurant in my life. This would be very new for me." I replied I went over to my bag and took out some bottled water; I needed a drink really bad.

"Ok, see you later; I need to go make reservations." Then he jumped out of the cave and took off flying.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

**P.O.V. – William**

"Are you ready yet?" I asked Cassy, she was in the cave for what seemed like forever. After waiting for about 2 hours she finally emerged from the cave. She walked out of the cave with a bright red lipstick and giant eyelashes.

"You look ridiculous" I laughed and bent over to clutch my knees.

"Hey, I rarely ever put my make-up on, it cost too much and I can't go into the stores a lot, they make me nervous." She yelled at me.

"You didn't need to put on make-up---" I was cut off by her.

"I also needed to fix up my clothes so I don't look like a hobo. And I should find my old jacket. Don't worry it's a guys jacket, you need it to cover up your wings."

I hadn't planned on what to do with them, so I was lucky Cassy was looking ahead.

"Oh… thanks. I had totally forgotten about them." I jumped up from the forest floor and flew up to her. I grabbed the coat and put it on, at least it fit well even it didn't matter to me if it looked stupid. I always looked stupid; it's not that often you see a guy with wings.

"So how are we going to get there?" Cassy asked. "I really don't want to fly again; I don't want to get into that weird state I was in earlier."

I walked around in a circle, thinking on how to get her to the restaurant, "I could carry you; it's gonna take too long walk there. I was planning on us flying because you have your wing right now and it would save time." Her eyes, now a bright blue, stared at me waiting for a solution.

I cleared my throat and straightened up "But it's no trouble if you don't want to fly." I finished.

And before she could even respond I scooped her up and jumped out the mouth of the cave. She screamed into my ear so loudly that it started to ring. Then I flapped my wings a couple times and we were back gliding in the air.

"Man you're loud." I said "I can't feel my ear."

About fifteen screaming minutes later we landed about an eight of a mile away from the town. I put the jacket on and buttoned a few of the buttons; it looked much too bad so I unbuttoned them again.

"This way Cassy, Friendly's a two minute walk from here." I said. She was jumping up and down beside me as we entered the restaurant. A few people looked up at us from their food; but then went back to eating. And waiter walked up with a geeky fake smile on his face.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked in a creepy way it sounded much to forced to be friendly.

"Uh, yeah…" I said, "it's under the name Forango" Cassy nudged me.

"Forango?" she whispered.

I leaned back to talk to her "I can't give my real last name." then I looked up and smiled.

"Right this way" the creepy waiter said. "Any kid's menus?"

I looked at Cassy, "You should have one" I joked. Then I turned to the waiter. "No thank you."

He forced his smile to be even wider but his eyes had a different story, they were screaming to let him out of here. He walked us over to a two seater booth, left the menus and turned away with a slight jog towards the kitchen.

"That man is freaky" Cassy said once she was sure he left. "Aren't the people here supposed to be _Friendly_?"

It's just a brand name, but she didn't get that so I just smiled and nodded. When it came our time to order, I asked for the Friendly's Hamburger with loaded fries. And told the waiter to get us some chocolate milkshakes, or Fribbles, as Friendly's called them. About half an hour later Cassy finally decided to get the foot long hot dog.

"So…how's life?" I asked her, she looked really bored. And I didn't bring her here to bore her to death.

"I'm not even gonna go there. You already know how it is." She looked off into another direction to look at some pictures on the wall. But I was staring at her hands; they were creeping slowly towards my fries. I took one, and put it in her hand. She looked at it, laughed, and ate it.

"Mmm…tasty." A warm smile spread across her face and she took a sip of her fribble.

I tried to call the waiter over to get some fries for Cassy, and by the time I did catch the waiter Cassy had eaten all mine, it was a good thing I guess, she didn't seem to get a lot of food.

"Two more plates of fries please." I told the waiter.

The boy looked at us with a glaring smile and said "You're just the little eaters aren't you?"

The one thing I could tell he was that he was upset, he wished he could eat the food, let alone get off his job. When he came by with the fries I gave him a handful, he let out a smile and left joyfully nibbling on the fries until he was in the kitchen. I turned back into my seat after watching him leave. Cassy had this look on her face, either she was shocked or just thought I was weird. I stole some of her fries and she took some more of mine.

"Payback!" She said thought it was hardly fair.

Then the main course came, we ate to our fill and took a couple of doggie bags back to the cave with us.

"That was fun." Cassy said when we got back. "I love restaurants." It was getting late so I went over to one side of the cave and cleared a spot. Then I took off the jacket and gave it back to Cassy.

"You need it more than me." I told her. Then I went to the corner and went to sleep.

"Good night, Will." She called.

I smiled "Good night Cassy." I said.


	6. Chapter 6 Apologizes

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

**P.O.V. – William**

"Are you ready yet?" I asked Cassy, she was in the cave for what seemed like forever. After waiting for about 2 hours she finally emerged from the cave. She walked out of the cave with a bright red lipstick and giant eyelashes.

"You look ridiculous" I laughed and bent over to clutch my knees.

"Hey, I rarely ever put my make-up on, it cost too much and I can't go into the stores a lot, they make me nervous." She yelled at me.

"You didn't need to put on make-up---" I was cut off by her.

"I also needed to fix up my clothes so I don't look like a hobo. And I should find my old jacket. Don't worry it's a guys jacket, you need it to cover up your wings."

I hadn't planned on what to do with them, so I was lucky Cassy was looking ahead.

"Oh… thanks. I had totally forgotten about them." I jumped up from the forest floor and flew up to her. I grabbed the coat and put it on, at least it fit well even it didn't matter to me if it looked stupid. I always looked stupid; it's not that often you see a guy with wings.

"So how are we going to get there?" Cassy asked. "I really don't want to fly again; I don't want to get into that weird state I was in earlier."

I walked around in a circle, thinking on how to get her to the restaurant, "I could carry you; it's gonna take too long walk there. I was planning on us flying because you have your wing right now and it would save time." Her eyes, now a bright blue, stared at me waiting for a solution.

I cleared my throat and straightened up "But it's no trouble if you don't want to fly." I finished.

And before she could even respond I scooped her up and jumped out the mouth of the cave. She screamed into my ear so loudly that it started to ring. Then I flapped my wings a couple times and we were back gliding in the air.

"Man you're loud." I said "I can't feel my ear."

About fifteen screaming minutes later we landed about an eight of a mile away from the town. I put the jacket on and buttoned a few of the buttons; it looked much too bad so I unbuttoned them again.

"This way Cassy, Friendly's a two minute walk from here." I said. She was jumping up and down beside me as we entered the restaurant. A few people looked up at us from their food; but then went back to eating. And waiter walked up with a geeky fake smile on his face.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked in a creepy way it sounded much to forced to be friendly.

"Uh, yeah…" I said, "it's under the name Forango" Cassy nudged me.

"Forango?" she whispered.

I leaned back to talk to her "I can't give my real last name." then I looked up and smiled.

"Right this way" the creepy waiter said. "Any kid's menus?"

I looked at Cassy, "You should have one" I joked. Then I turned to the waiter. "No thank you."

He forced his smile to be even wider but his eyes had a different story, they were screaming to let him out of here. He walked us over to a two seater booth, left the menus and turned away with a slight jog towards the kitchen.

"That man is freaky" Cassy said once she was sure he left. "Aren't the people here supposed to be _Friendly_?"

It's just a brand name, but she didn't get that so I just smiled and nodded. When it came our time to order, I asked for the Friendly's Hamburger with loaded fries. And told the waiter to get us some chocolate milkshakes, or Fribbles, as Friendly's called them. About half an hour later Cassy finally decided to get the foot long hot dog.

"So…how's life?" I asked her, she looked really bored. And I didn't bring her here to bore her to death.

"I'm not even gonna go there. You already know how it is." She looked off into another direction to look at some pictures on the wall. But I was staring at her hands; they were creeping slowly towards my fries. I took one, and put it in her hand. She looked at it, laughed, and ate it.

"Mmm…tasty." A warm smile spread across her face and she took a sip of her fribble.

I tried to call the waiter over to get some fries for Cassy, and by the time I did catch the waiter Cassy had eaten all mine, it was a good thing I guess, she didn't seem to get a lot of food.

"Two more plates of fries please." I told the waiter.

The boy looked at us with a glaring smile and said "You're just the little eaters aren't you?"

The one thing I could tell he was that he was upset, he wished he could eat the food, let alone get off his job. When he came by with the fries I gave him a handful, he let out a smile and left joyfully nibbling on the fries until he was in the kitchen. I turned back into my seat after watching him leave. Cassy had this look on her face, either she was shocked or just thought I was weird. I stole some of her fries and she took some more of mine.

"Payback!" She said thought it was hardly fair.

Then the main course came, we ate to our fill and took a couple of doggie bags back to the cave with us.

"That was fun." Cassy said when we got back. "I love restaurants." It was getting late so I went over to one side of the cave and cleared a spot. Then I took off the jacket and gave it back to Cassy.

"You need it more than me." I told her. Then I went to the corner and went to sleep.

"Good night, Will." She called.

I smiled "Good night Cassy." I said.


End file.
